


I'll Make You Love Me

by Grubbutts



Series: Just Art [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Art, Asphyxiation, Confession Under Duress, Love Confessions, M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Classic Yandere Dave and John fuck in a classroom. John's not a fan, despite his professions of love.





	I'll Make You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Another random person (paperbrain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbrain/gifts).



> I loved this!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48388925542/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
